


i love you

by MoonlightKlance



Series: We Love Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightKlance/pseuds/MoonlightKlance
Summary: "Sometimes, I think about what we could've been together."





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short...

“Sometimes, I like to think about what we could’ve been together,” the all-too-familiar voice begins, and you find yourself frozen in time like you’d always been a statue; nothing more than stone erected to listen in on people’s worries. You try to pretend to be disinterested, like what he has to say is just empty calories, and you drink down that lie so you can stay with him.

You suck in a breath and bite your tongue so he keeps you hugged to his side, his arm comforting around your shoulders as he holds you close. Holds you where you feel safe - pressed against his chest and close enough to hear the beat of his heart.

Your gaze drifts around as if trying to avoid where his lays, your free hand raising to spin the string of his borrowed hoodie around your index finger. You gave the string just the slightest tug, trying to remind yourself of how you blatantly lied that you were cold once to take temporary possession of it for the night, but forgot to give it back.

He’s silent for a moment, and you know what he’s thinking; where his mind is drifting back to. Stars twinkle overhead, sparkling in the inky dark of the night sky and even with the vast beauty of space before your eyes, you fear lifting your head. Your eyes examined your shoes as you normally did at this time, doing anything to distract yourself.

“I...” he paused, “I know we were meant to be, you know?” His gaze remained trained on the scene before you, a look you didn’t want to see gracing his gentle, Cuban features. “We could’ve been great.”

You hugged his sweater a little closer to hide the hollow, sinking feeling in your stomach as he spoke, drawing the collar just up past your nose to envelop your senses in him. It takes you back to nights in his room at the Garrison, his head resting in your lap as he complained endlessly of the girls who rejected him that particular day while you tried your best to sympathize. Back to the days where romance was a phase and he belonged to you.

You bite back the burning in your eyes as you finally find the confidence to lift your head. Your eyes traced his soft expression like you hadn’t seen it before, trying to imagine just how it would feel to have those eyes on you, even if only once. But they were never meant for you.

“I loved - I  _ love  _ her,” he corrects, his lips curling up in a small smile. For once you can’t read the mixed drink of sorrow and joy in his eyes at face value. And it hurts. 

It hurts because you understand how he feels - being hopelessly in love with someone unattainable. But the hardest part was having him, here in your grasp and close enough to kiss knowing you would always be the “best friend” to the boy who lost his everything while you gave up trying to get yours.

_ “I love you, Lance.” _


End file.
